


per rectum ad astra

by Kursnic



Series: ФБ 2020: Миди от M до E [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bestiality, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kursnic/pseuds/Kursnic
Summary: Трое мужчин, четыре члена. Вот такой ребус.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Poe Dameron/Original Male Character(s), Poe Dameron/Other(s)
Series: ФБ 2020: Миди от M до E [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Миди от M до E





	per rectum ad astra

**Author's Note:**

> Крайне сомнительное согласие, крайне кинковое порно, отсутствие сюжета, инопланетные члены

С самого начала всё пошло наперекосяк: сперва контрабандистка изменила место передачи в последний момент, так что ему пришлось наматывать лишние парсеки, а потом и вовсе отказалась от сделки. И даже всё красноречие По не смогло повлиять на её решение. А в довершение всего ещё и закончилось топливо. Никакого утешительного приза, один большой и жирный проигрыш. Отличное начало карьеры в Сопротивлении. Просто отличное.

К счастью, инерции движения хватило для того, чтобы дотянуть до гравитационного поля ближайшей мелкой луны и кое-как посадить корабль неподалёку от единственного ярко сияющего пятна.

— Прости, дружище, но тебе придётся остаться тут, — По потёр ББ-8 по испачканному в смазке боку. — Ты слишком приметный.

Дроид возмущённо заверещал.

— Да ладно тебе, меня без лётного костюма никто не узнает.

Он накинул на плечи куртку и поёжился: в зябком утреннем тумане кожу пощипывало холодом.

— А я постараюсь раздобыть нам топливо. Может, найду что-нибудь ещё. Должна же эта полоса неудач когда-то закончиться, верно? — он криво усмехнулся.

ББ-8 пиликнул, всё такой же скептичный, и покатился к кораблю, ругаясь на слетевшие фрагменты обшивки.

— Ну извини! Мы могли вообще без крыла остаться!

Дорога до города заняла полдня. По шёл не спеша, стараясь держать темп, и понемногу точил оставшуюся половину энергетического батончика. Ему бы не помешал плотный обед и душ. Особенно — душ. И погорячее.

Первое, что он заметил на подходах к городу — его удача определённо взяла продолжительный отпуск. Тут не было плакатов на стенах или знамён на голоэкранах, но прямая планировка улиц и однообразная одежда жителей (в основном клатуинцев) очевидно говорила о присутствии Ордена. По, не сбавляя шагу, свернул с главной дороги и направился к окраинам. На него смотрели косо, иногда оглядывались, так что хотелось поднять воротник куртки и броситься бегом. Но такое поведение точно выдало бы его с головой, так что оставалось шагать и надеяться, что в этом поселении есть трущобы, а в трущобах — вездесущие притоны и кантины для любителей проворачивать сделки подальше от внимательных глаз.

Ему повезло спустя всего лишь полчаса: стоило спуститься к району доков на набережной, откуда безошибочно веяло солью, и он увидел неброскую вывеску рядом с потёртой дверью в подвал. Стоило подойти — и та с гудением отъехала в сторону.

В подвале царило веселье: дымный полумрак разбивали лучи синих узких ламп, закреплённых под барной стойкой и высокими столами, на сцене в конце зала группа музыкантов терзала расстроенные электропиано, а по проходам сновали полуодетые официантки, ловко уворачиваясь от жадных рук посетителей.

— Ты не местный, — было первым, что сказал ему крупный клатуинец за стойкой. Он втянул воздух широким носом, и фыркнул, отчего его висячие щёки вздулись как палатка. — И воняешь так, будто неделю работал на рудниках. Дальнобойщик? Если ищешь работу, то зря, у нас своих ребят хватает. И они не любят, когда у них отбирают заказы.

И правда: большинство посетителей бара — тоже клатуинцы, — выглядели недружелюбно. По отметил сидящего неподалёку трандошанина, который поймал его взгляд и выпустил из пасти раздвоенный фиолетовый язык.

— Этот парень тоже местным не выглядит, — он кивнул на трандошанина.

— А это не твоё дело. Работы перевозчика ты здесь не получишь, и точка.

— Ну хоть поесть у вас найдётся? Не люблю болтать на голодный желудок.

— Деньги вперёд.

По начал рыться в карманах, отлично зная, что не найдёт там ни кредита, и с притворным удивлением повернулся к бармену. 

— Может, в долг дашь?

Тот оскалился:

— Нет денег — нет жрачки. Пшёл отсюда!

От мысли о том, чтобы идти искать другую кантину, скрутило желудок.

— Не будь так строг к новичку, Джети. Налей ему, я угощаю.

На плечо По легла когтистая лапа трандошанина. Его безгубая морда оказалась совсем рядом, раздвоенный язык скользнул туда-обратно, невесомо коснувшись щеки По. На стойку упали длинные слитки со знакомым клеймом в виде повёрнутого лучами внутрь зубастого солнца.

— Мы знакомы?

— Ещё нет, но это можно исправить. Правда, Барада?

Справа появился клатуинец с лоснящейся тёмно-коричневой шерстью и нашивкой в виде перечёркнутого квадрата на кармане куртки. Эмблема показалась По знакомой.

— Конечно. В нашей глуши редко появляются новые лица.

— Следует быть дружелюбней к таким парням, — трандошанин растянул рот в подобии улыбки и снова мазнул языком — так молниеносно, что, если бы не холодное дуновение, По бы и сам не заметил. — Я Сиф, кстати. Мы с Барадой напарники, возим руду.

— Куда возите?

— Куда скажут. А ты?

— Дэрек, — представился По.

— Чем зарабатываешь?

— Всяким.

— Например?

— Делаю что скажут.

Собеседники обменялись красноречивыми взглядами. Бармен мрачно пододвинул им тяжёлые стаканы с, как можно было догадаться по запаху, крепким элем.

— Выпьем за знакомство? — ящер подтолкнул один из стаканов к По.

— Не люблю пить на голодный желудок.

— Вот это ты зря, — он зацокал языком, — тут не любят, когда гость отказывается от угощения.

— Ребят, я, конечно, польщён, но правда, не стоит…

Слева послышалось приглушённое рычание. Стоило По подняться со стула, как оно волной прокатилось по всему залу: клатуинцы были удивительно солидарны. По осторожно и медленно сел, понимая, что совершил ошибку, зайдя в это заведение. Лучше было затаиться у корабля и дожидаться помощи. Может, не сразу, но за ним бы прислали кого-нибудь. Продержался бы кое-как. А тут — он чуял, что попал в переплёт, из которого едва ли выберется без новых проблем.

— Выпей, — вкрадчиво шепнул ящер.

— Ладно. Окей. За вас, ребята!

Он пригубил эль, стараясь делать глотки поменьше, но всё равно поперхнулся и закашлялся: эта дрянь была ужасно крепкой. Посетители, с интересом наблюдавшие за ним, расхохотались, напряжение, витавшее в воздухе, ослабло.

— Что это?

— Местный самогон, его варят из плодов деревьев гоби и выработанной руды.

— Руды? — изумился По.

— Ну да. Она вбирает в себя ядовитые соки и даёт этот красноватый цвет, как у хорошего бренди. Так что пойло получается отличное. Никакого похмелья на утро. 

Беседа текла неспешно, и хоть информацией новые знакомые делились неохотно, из неё можно было понять, что ловить здесь нечего: планета почти полностью представляет из себя выработку. На горнодобывающих предприятиях заняты все местные. А кто не занят — те возят руду на переплавку. И всё контролирует Орден, конечно же. Не слишком плотно — благодаря тому, что местные охотно идут на сотрудничество, — но достаточно, чтобы узнать о присутствии республиканского пилота.

— Пожалуй, мне пора.

В голове чуть шумело, но самогон странным образом прогнал чувство голода и придал сил. По чувствовал себя отлично. Он попрощался и пружинисто направился к двери. Но стоило той открыться, как он резко застыл: на пороге стояло несколько штурмовиков в слишком хорошо узнаваемых белых доспехах. По понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что они пришли не за ним.

— Чего встал? Свали с дороги!

Один толкнул его и протиснулся мимо. По улице неспешно ехал патруль. По вернулся за стойку. Ящер со своим другом даже придержали ему место.

— Мы скоро вылетаем, — ни к кому не обращаясь, произнёс ящер.

По тупо смотрел в пустой стакан.

— У меня нет денег.

— Об этом не беспокойся, — шепнул ящер, и его язык медленно высунулся, чтобы слизнуть каплю пота с виска По, — договоримся. Так ведь, Дэр-рек?

Позвоночник прошило дрожью.

— Мне в туалет надо.

— Давай покажу, куда идти.

Они прошли до конца стойки, там трандошанин толкнул По к неприметной ширме и дальше, по коридору, за дверь, к ряду писсуаров и раковин.

Стоило им остаться одним, как длинный язык ящера — Сиф, он сказал, его зовут? — прошёлся по шее, влез в ухо и вновь спрятался в широкую пасть.

— Держу пари, тебе позарез нужно свалить отсюда.

— А тебе какое дело? — не слишком вежливо ответил По. Алкоголь развязывал язык и контролировать себя становилось всё труднее. Лапы трандошанина, по-хозяйски устроившиеся на его поясе, не помогали сосредоточиться.

— Хочу предложить сделку.

— Мм?

— Я сделаю так, что уже через пару часов ты будешь далеко отсюда, вне территорий Ордена.

— Да? И как же? — недоверчиво хмыкнул По, стараясь держаться уверенно. Язык ящера скользнул по его щеке в приоткрытый рот, пощекотал щёку раздвоенным кончиком, лизнул губы в странной пародии на поцелуй.

— Сюда часто падают мелкие метеориты, их никто не отслеживает, поэтому твой корабль и не заметили: за ним не было топливного следа. Тебе удалось приземлиться где-то в глуши и не разбиться, но взлететь ты уже не сможешь, потому что твои баки пусты. Я прав?

По промолчал, и трандошанин продолжил, настойчиво подтягивая вверх его рубашку:

— Орден проверяет каждое отбывающее судно. Даже если ты найдёшь, где заправиться — а ты не найдёшь, — они засекут тебя. Эти ребята предупреждают только один раз, прежде чем стрелять.

Когти трандошанца легонько царапнули кожу, По рефлекторно поджал живот, дёрнулся от прикосновения, и прижался спиной к твёрдому телу.

— Мне нечем заплатить.

Ящер издал череду щёлкающих и хрипящих звуков, в которых По с трудом распознал смех.

— Просто делай что скажут, будь паинькой — и мы в расчёте.

— Надолго это?

— Двое стандартных суток.

— Мой корабль…

— Не волнуйся о нём, мы найдём способ его спрятать.

Казалось, что на любой вопрос По у трандошанина был ответ. овкие трёхпалые руки уже расстёгивали на нём штаны, приспускали их, освобождая голую кожу.

— Так мы договорились?

У него не было выбора с самого начала — понял По. Если, согласившись улететь с трандошанином, он ещё мог подловить момент для побега, то в случае захвата Орденом никаких вариантов не было: только плен, пытки и смерть. Он кивнул.

— Мне правда надо поссать, — заметил По, с трудом выговаривая слова. Его вело.

— Не сомневаюсь.

Сиф толкнул его к писсуару, заставляя упереться руками в стену. По пытался судорожно вспомнить, что он знал о физиологии трандошан. Выходило, что ничего. Об их жестокости и первобытных обычаях — слышал, а вот о том, что у них между ног — ни слова.

Между тем, когтистая лапа, дёрнув штаны, спустила их к щиколоткам.

— Расставь ноги. Шире!

По пытался, но штаны мешали.

— Я не думаю, что…

— Тебе и не нужно думать, малыш. Просто стой смирно.

По ощутил, как к его ягодицам прижался абсолютно ровный пах. Может, и бояться было нечего? Потрётся — и готово. Даже разочаровывает.

А в следующую секунду он почувствовал, как из-под гладкого лобка высунулось что-то горячее и склизкое. А потом — ещё. Трандошанин крепко сжал бёдра когтистыми лапами, не давая дёрнуться и уйти от прикосновения.

— Ты наверняка думаешь, какой у этих ящеров член? — он облизнул шею По, цокнул языком от удовольствия и прижался всем телом. — Так вот, малыш, у нас их два.

По дёрнулся, но безуспешно: он почувствовал, как в него упёрлось нечто твёрдое и конусообразное — острие толщиной чуть меньше пальца. Оно ткнулось в сухой вход, едва вдавливая кончик, а потом внутрь мощной струёй брызнуло горячим.

— Это подготовка. Я же не хочу порвать такую красивую маленькую дырочку.

От алкоголя кружилась голова, становилось душно. Мочевой пузырь действительно хотел, чтобы его опустошили. По застонал.

— Мне нужно…

— Я знаю, малыш, я знаю. Потерпи немного.

Тонкий конус вышел из него, горячее и липкое начало вытекать из отверстия и наверняка вытекло бы совсем, если бы в По снова не ткнулись гениталии ящера. Видимо, это был второй член — куда более толстый, но тоже с острой головкой-конусом. То ли из-за алкоголя, то ли из-за предэякулята, анус приобрёл невероятную чувствительность. Внутри жгло, стенки ритмично сокращались и расслаблялись, сжимаясь от прикосновений.

Язык ящера заелозил по шее, влез в ухо, пока член всё сильнее давил на вход.

— Слишком большой! — вскрикнул По, и почувствовал, как головка пениса раздвигает мышцы и, преодолевая сопротивление, скользит внутрь.

— Привыкнешь, — зашипел ящер, и толкнулся вперёд.

Нужда стала болезненной. По едва сдерживался, уткнувшись в холодный металл стены и чувствуя, как вслед за головкой в него протискивается жёсткий ребристый ствол. Но ещё хуже — он ощущал, как второй член, горячий и бугристый, елозит между ягодиц. От мысли о том, что будет, если трандошанину придёт в голову идея засунуть и его тоже, становилось дурно. Даже один член болезненно растягивал неподготовленные мышцы, заставляя их гореть от трения.

Ящер шипел и сопел, странно пощёлкивая: он явно наслаждался.

— Ты только посмотри, какой ты узенький. Впервые вижу, чтобы мальчик с таким красивым лицом был таким узким.

— А ты часто — м-мх! — встречаешь кого-то вроде меня?

Член вошёл до конца, и По стало почти больно от чувства наполненности. Он начинал привыкать к растяжению, и ощутил, как искры удовольствия бегут по нежной коже его дырки — наверняка красной и влажной от обильной смазки, которую продолжал выделять первый член.

Наверняка в этом был виноват алкоголь, но ему начинало нравиться происходящее. Это странное удовольствие на грани мучения ощущалось волнительно и остро. Как будто он летел в одиночку на вражескую эскадрилью, ведомый только слепой удачей.

Пальцы ящера приятно сжимали ягодицы, царапая острыми когтями, отчего член начинал наливаться возбуждением, а от каждого движения ребристого ствола внутри становилось всё жарче и горячее.

— Таких — не часто. Ты один в своём роде, верно, По Дэмерон?

По прошил испуг. Он забился в хватке, попытался развернуться, ударить — но трандошане недаром слыли непобедимыми воинами. Ящер ловко заломил ему руки, притиснул плечи и голову к стене, заставляя болезненно изогнуться и прижаться бёдрами к краю писсуара.

— Не переживай, — член внутри вновь задвигался, медленно и размашисто, вырывая у По жалкие стоны боли с толикой удовольствия, — я не собираюсь отдавать такой лакомый кусочек Ордену. Мы довезём тебя до нейтральных территорий, как договаривались, и высадим целым и невредимым. Даже заплатим за компанию, если будешь послушным.

— Мы?

— Я и мой напарник.

Член задвигался быстрее. По чувствовал скольжение второго пениса, который понемногу сочился смазкой. Та вязкой жижей стекала ему между ягодиц в место соединения его тела с трандошанином, и фрикции становилось терпеть одновременно проще и тяжелее: член скользил легче, но дыра становилась всё чувствительней.

Трандошанин отпустил его запястья и взял под живот, рывком поднимая так, что ноги По повисли в воздухе, а единственной его опорой оказались гладкая стена перед лицом и член внутри. В такой позе толчки стали глубже, болезненней. По сгибало от нужды помочиться, он не мог больше терпеть.

— Мне нужно… пожалуйста…

— Нет, малыш, — ящер приподнял его ещё выше и начал вбиваться быстро и резко, так что член По раскачивался и ударялся о живот, вынуждая его стонать и скулить. — Ещё немного, потерпи ещё минутку.

С горем пополам По ухватился пальцами за выступ писсуара, найдя в этом не особенно большое облегчение: щёкой он всё ещё прижимался к металлической панели стены, а его ноги висели в воздухе, только иногда касаясь носками пола. Трандошанин держал крепко. Только теперь По в полной мере оценил его силу: хоть ящер и выглядел крупнее любого человека, едва ли можно было предположить, что он может без всяких усилий удерживать взрослого мужчину на весу так долго, при этом энергично его трахая.

По ощущал, как выступы на стволе растягивают его судорожно спазмирующий вход, не давая привыкнуть к одному размеру. Поначалу это казалось пыткой, но сейчас По ощущал, как начинало нарастать возбуждение.

— Пожалуйста, — заскулил он, — позволь мне…

— Позволить тебе что?

— Помочиться. Пожалуйста…

С шипением трандошанец вошёл и замер, прижавшись к ягодицам мускулистыми бёдрами. Он дёрнул плечи По на себя, вызывая болезненный стон, и, шатнувшись вперёд, прижал его грудью к стене. Бёдра упирались в холодный металлический край.

— Давай, я разрешаю.

— Я так не могу!

— Или так, или терпи, пока я не закончу.

По дёрнулся, пытаясь вывернуться из захвата. Безнадёжно. Этот громила был намного сильнее.

— Делай свои дела, пока я в тебе, — Сиф хихикнул. — Иначе никак.

В голове всё путалось, необходимость опустошить мочевой пузырь становилась такой сильной, что все прочие мысли отступали на второй план. Алкоголь, всё ещё будоражащий чувства, снимал запреты, и По сделал то, на что не пошёл бы, будь он хоть чуточку трезвее: он послушался.

Его вялый член нависал над сливным отверстием, так что даже целиться не пришлось. Без направляющих пальцев было непривычно, странно. По застонал, когда ощутил, как струя вырывается из уретры. Он остро чувствовал движение горячей мочи по уретре, её напор и давление. Раздался плеск, многократно отразившийся от стенок писсуара, и ящер снова прошёлся языком по уху, прошептав:

— Молодец.

Он чуть двинулся, переступил с ноги на ногу, и По почувствовал жёсткий член внутри с невероятной остротой. Дискомфорт от растянутого ануса странным образом сочетался с невиданным облегчением от опустошающегося мочевого пузыря.

Струя журчала ровно и упруго, По напряг живот, стараясь как можно скорее избавиться от мочи, опасаясь, что трандошанин не даст ему закончить. Ноздри наполнил солёный запах. По почти чувствовал, как он оседает на его одежде и коже.

Трандошанин втянул носом воздух у самого уха По и опасно клацнул зубами.

— Ты чудесно пахнешь, — почти промурлыкал он, прерывая свои слова уже слышимым ранее щёлканьем. — Хочу попробовать тебя, когда ты хорошенько вспотеешь, объезжая меня.

По снова напряг низ живота, чуть изогнулся и исторг из себя последние капли. Они заляпали бёдра и теперь стекали к коленям.

— Всё? — поинтересовался трандошанец, потянув корпус на себя и качнув тазом из стороны в сторону, так что По был вынужден последовать за его движением и, болезненно хныкнув, закивать головой. — Отлично.

Сиф сделал несколько шагов назад, таща По, как тряпичную куклу, поставил его на ноги, которые, впрочем, тут же подогнулись от слабости, и, переместив когтистые лапы на талию, толкнул корпус вперёд. Всё, что оставалось По — выставить перед собой руки и кое-как упереться в пол, согнувшись почти вдвое. Под коленями сразу же начало неприятно тянуть. По дёрнулся вверх — подняться, но Сиф хлопнул его по спине раскрытой ладонью: не сильно, но болезненно.

— Стой так и дай мне кончить.

Он чуть присел — По увидел, как напрягаются под тканью брюк витые мускулы широко расставленных бёдер, — и начал быстро толкаться вперёд. По не справлялся, шатаясь под ударами, соскальзывая с члена, но ловкие сильные лапы трандошанина держали его будто стальной хваткой.

Облегчение от мочеиспускания всё ещё было слишком сильно. Удовольствие от него засело внизу живота, смягчая ощущения резких фрикций. Горячая дырка пульсировала от почти-удовольствия, а член медленно твердел.

Трандошанин резко дёрнул По на себя и вверх, его когти врезались в бока, проминая кожу, По вскрикнул от неожиданности — и в этот момент дверь в туалет открылась. На пороге стоял уже знакомый клатуинец, покрытый короткой лоснящейся тёмной шерстью. Он равнодушно смотрел на то, как Сиф нанизывает скулящего и пытающегося вывернуться из его рук По на свой член, с рыком кончая.

— У нас был уговор, — мрачно произнёс клатуинец.

Сиф сделал несколько показательных фрикций и с кряхтением остановился. Он ухватил По за плечо и поднял, другую руку оборачивая вокруг талии. По чувствовал, как член трандошанина продолжает дёргаться внутри, а ощущение обжигающего тепла вокруг него усиливается.

— Не ворчи, Барада, я просто подготовил его.

Сиф наклонился вперёд, дёрнул По за волосы, вынуждая его подняться. Движение изменило положение члена, он теперь давил на простату, и По было почти больно от растекающихся волн удовольствия. Он застонал и заёрзал, упираясь ладонями в бёдра трандошанина.

Клатуинец критически оглядел По с ног до головы, остановился на его полужёстком члене и цыкнул:

— Рано начал. Как мы протащим его через таможню, ты не подумал?

— О, у меня есть одна идея. Тебе понравится.

— Сомневаюсь.

— Зря, — заверил традршанец и вынул. 

По ногам По тут же потекли вязкие капли спермы. Они жгли кожу не хуже искр от сварки. Всё тело ощущалось бессильно разнеженным, возбуждение требовало выхода, но мышцы не слушались. По хотел сказать что-то, но не смог выговорить ни слова и протяжно застонал.

— Я же говорил, рано начал. Теперь он лыка не вяжет.

Сиф фыркнул:

— А нам и не надо, чтобы он говорил. Расслабься, у меня всё продумано. Лучше помоги его упаковать.

По чувствовал, как его одевают, а член бережно заправляют в штаны заботливые тёплые руки. Он подался навстречу, моля о прикосновении, но его не послушали.

— На людей твой секрет действует сильнее.

— Похоже на то.

— Крифф, да он идти не сможет!

— Сможет, если ты ему поможешь.

Переругиваясь вполголоса, напарники вывели По из кантины. Клатуинец — Барада — почти тащил его на себе, перекинув через плечо левую руку и крепко поддерживая за пояс. По оставалось только по инерции переставлять ноги, чтобы те не скребли по земле. Походка всё равно получалась хмельной.

Наружу они вышли через вход для персонала. На маленькой парковке стоял двухместный спидер. За руль сел Барада, за ним По, а сзади пристроился Сиф, который всю дорогу лапал его за пах, не давая возбуждению опасть. Но это едва ли случилось бы: зажатый между двумя тёплыми телами, По ощущал, как жар сжигает его изнутри. Огненные змейки, покалывая, расползались от промежности, где всё ещё было влажно от спермы трандошанина, по всему телу. Кожа пылала, соски мучительно напряглись, и трение ткани рубашки о них становилось невыносимым.

Для того чтобы чётко сформулировать свои мысли, приходилось прилагать усилие. О том чтобы потратить силы на членораздельную речь, и думать было нечего. Из горла доносились только утробные стоны.

— Ты там развлекаешься вовсю, как я погляжу, — перекрикивая ветер, прорычал Барада. — Хоть мне оставь!

— Не переживай, — крикнул в ответ Сиф, — нам обоим хватит!

Спидер замедлил движение, а потом въехал в ангар погрузчика. (Новая модель, выносная кабина. По видел такие, даже грабил однажды. Собственность Первого Ордена). От остановки закружилась голова. По начал заваливаться набок, но Сиф поймал его и, перекинув через плечо, понёс куда-то. Перед лицом была его куртка, в которую По вцепился, чтобы не упасть.

— Как закроешь, подходи в кабину. Я отправлю запрос на взлёт.

— Может, мне в ангаре остаться? Груз же проверят.

— Подходи в кабину, говорю тебе.

— А с этим что? Спрячем?

— Просто делай как я говорю, упрямый ты пёс! — гаркнул трандошанин.

Он поудобней перехватил свою ношу, так что полувозбуждённый член По упёрся ему в плечо. По глухо замычал и крепче сжал куртку. Тело чутко реагировало на малейшее трение. Трандошанин похлопал его по ягодицам:

— Потерпи немного, красавчик, как выйдем в гипер, я тобой займусь.

Не то чтобы это обещание сулило что-то хорошее, кроме того, что По свалит с этой проклятой луны.

Как они шли по кораблю, По помнил смутно. Привычный вид коридоров и отсеков сменялся, мельтеша перед глазами дюрасталевыми панелями, проводами питания и трубами коммуникаций. Для грузового рудовоза тут было удивительно чисто. Впрочем, попавшаяся по пути дроид-мышь объясняла то, почему полы и стены выглядят так, словно их каждый день натирают до блеска.

У большинства грузовых кораблей рубка находилась сбоку, и этот не был исключением. Разве что тут было куда просторней, чем на «Соколе»: видно, что это был не только центр управления, но и главное жилое помещение: в ниши стен были вмонтированы койки, а двери слева и справа от входа обозначались светящимися табличками, в которых без труда читались значки: санузел и кухня.

— Ну вот, пришли, — Сиф осторожно опустил По на жёсткий матрас и помог ему вытянуть ноги. 

— В напитке, — с трудом выговорил По, — что… было?

— Только отличный алкоголь. Ты не переживай, ничего мы тебе не подсыпали.

По облизал губы, которые тоже приобрели невероятную чувствительность. Казалось, сейчас он мог бы кончить от одного поцелуя. Жаль, что рот трандошанина не был для этого предназначен.

— Что… тогда?..

— Это из-за нашей маленькой шалости в уборной, — Сиф зубасто осклабился, воспоминания о произошедшем явно доставляли ему удовольствие. — Видишь ли, трандошанки не слишком сговорчивы. Они терпеть не могут, когда в них пытаются что-то засунуть, и тем более — оставить в них семя. Поэтому у мужчин моего народа есть секрет, который мы выделяем перед спариванием. Как только он попадает внутрь, даже самую свирепую женщину одолевает желание трахаться. И действует это не только на женщин и не только на трандошанок, как ты уже понял, - он легко погладил его пах.

По вздрогнул и подкинул бёдра, чувствуя, как нить размышлений ускользает от него. Давления ткани на член оказалось достаточно, чтобы раздразнить, но недостаточно, чтобы кончить.

— Ты отвлекаешься, малыш, — Сиф сжал когтистыми пальцами щёки По и повернул его лицо к себе. — Слушай внимательно. Скоро нас будут проверять перед вылетом. И тебе нужно выполнять всё, что я скажу, иначе ты окажешься в руках ребят из Ордена. Таким, как сейчас: ни криффа не соображающим и отчаянно желающим, чтобы тебя выебали. Вероятно, они так и сделают, и тебе даже понравится. Но через несколько часов действие секрета пройдёт, а ты всё ещё будешь в плену организации, которая объявила за твою голову награду. Понимаешь меня?

По мелко закивал, насколько позволяли впивающиеся в кожу когти.

— Умница. А теперь раздевайся, мы скоро.

Дождавшись утвердительного кивка, Сиф похлопал По по щеке и ушёл, что-то быстро набирая на наручном коммутаторе.

Подняться удалось не сразу: не выходило сесть из-за уплывающего чувства верха и низа. А каждая попытка выпрямиться казалась сущей пыткой из-за трения ткани о тело. Наконец, ему удалось вытолкнуть себя из ниши.

По встал и, пошатываясь, направился к креслу пилота, пытаясь заставить себя думать о побеге — он ведь может угнать корабль, это не должно быть сложно! Он лучший криффов пилот в галактике, он сможет поднять в воздух любое корыто, даже теряя чувство реальности из-за возбуждения. Сиф сам сказал, что действие секрета пройдёт, а значит, нужно всего-то потерпеть. Он сможет выдержать, он выйдет в гипер, поставит корабль на автопилот и развалится в кресле, скинув штаны к щиколоткам. Он будет дрочить и, возможно, трахать себя пальцами, если придётся совсем туго. Да, мысль о том, чтобы засунуть внутрь что-нибудь, казалась исключительно приятной.

Кресло с высоким подголовником было всего в нескольких шагах, когда ноги По ослабли и он не смог удержать равновесие — завалился на стену, судорожно пытаясь ухватиться за что-нибудь, и повис на хромированном рейлинге.

— Быстрее! Он уже идут! — воскликнул Сиф, быстрым шагом заходя в рубку. Заметив По, он выругался. — Крифф! В кресло, сейчас же!

По не сразу понял, что тот обращался не к нему: Барада как по команде занял место второго пилота. Сиф схватил По за локоть и, легко оторвав от рейлинга, потащил за собой. Сопротивляться было сложно, тело плавилось от прикосновений. Хотелось потереться обо что-нибудь пахом и ущипнуть себя за соски. Грубая хватка Сифа сменилась резкой встряской. По не сразу сообразил, чего хочет от него Сиф.

— Да сними ты свою проклятую куртку! На ней же эмблема Сопротивления! Ещё бы мишень на спине нарисовал! — гневно рычал он. — А ты — спускай штаны, быстро!

— На кой? — удивился Барада.

— Просто, блядь, делай как говорю! — куртка треснула по шву, но наконец поддалась. По ощущал её потерю почти как потерю боевого товарища. Но погоревать ему не дали: Сиф дёрнул пояс и спустил штаны до колен, обнажив ягодицы, а потом швырнул По так, что тот вынужден был уцепиться за колени Барады, чтобы не упасть на пол.

Попытавшись запротестовать, По издал громкий стон и заскрёб носками ботинок, силясь отползти. Сиф хлопнул его по ягодицам и, взяв за волосы, ткнул лицом в терпко пахнущий пах. По различил перед собой крупный мягкий тёмно-коричневый член.

— Слушайте сюда. Сейчас к нам на борт поднимутся таможенники. Офицер и парочка штурмовиков. И офицер наверняка узнает лицо с плаката.

— Теперь понимаю, — Барада загудел одобрительным смехом. — И чего было раньше не сказать?

— Сюрприз готовил, — язвительно ответил Сиф. — Короче, вы двое должны сделать всё, чтобы офицер поверил, что ты, Дэр-рэк, застрял на узле, и от хуйца Барады оторваться не можешь. Этот орденский сморчок наверняка вылетит отсюда, как только сообразит, что происходит. После мы получаем разрешение на взлёт, делаем крюк, чтобы подобрать колымагу нашего друга — и готово.

Со стороны панели управления послышался звуковой сигнал.

— Проклятье, они уже здесь, — Сиф заставил По вжаться лицом в пах клатуинца. — Бери в рот, малыш, а я пошёл встречать гостей.

Он метнулся в сторону и исчез, оставляя за собой слабое эхо шагов. По пытался осмыслить услышанное, но мысли в голове ворочались словно неподъёмные глыбы. Вот бы рядом была Рей, чтобы сделать их невесомыми!

— Ты слышал план, парень, — клатуинец заправил прядь По за ухо и собрал кудри в горсть. — Открывай рот. И постарайся не усердствовать слишком сильно, а то и впрямь застрянешь на моём узле.

От натяжения волос По снова застонал. В его приоткрытые губы ткнулся скошенный кончик члена — вялого, чуть влажного, будто бы маслянистого.

— Возьми его целиком, давись им так, будто от этого зависит твоя жизнь. И не дай звёзды ты выпустишь его до того, как мы взлетим. Ясно?

Лёгкая пощёчина помогла По сосредоточиться. Взять в рот. Да, он сможет это сделать.

По разомкнул губы и клатуинец тут же толкнулся внутрь. На языке появился вкус кожи и соли. Член был одновременно похож и не похож на человеческий: головка и ствол, перевитые венами, совсем как у людей, но кончик скошенный, как наклонённый треугольник, а ствол упругий и мягкий примерно до середины, а потом — круглое утолщение и снова ровная гладкость.

Зашипев сквозь зубы, Барада заставил По запрокинуть голову и завёл член ему за щёку, сложив почти вдвое, так что сгиб распирал другую щёку. Человеку было бы некомфортно от такого положения ствола, но клатуинца это, похоже, совсем не беспокоило.

— Вот так и держи, — сказал Барада, — и лучше не двигай языком, а то и правда рот тебе завяжу.

До того как он это произнёс, По едва мог думать о том, чтобы ровно дышать через нос с набитым ртом, но теперь все мысли сосредоточились на том, чтобы не двигать языком и губами. Это оказалось невероятно трудно. Во рту начала накапливаться слюна и её хотелось сглотнуть. А ещё пощупать такой член вдруг оказалось невероятно притягательной идеей.

Звонкий шлепок отвлёк По от этих мыслей. Он ощутил, как горит на успевшей остыть коже задницы отпечаток пятерни клатуинца. Тот сильнее наклонился вперёд, сжал ягодицы и, разведя их, надавил большими пальцами на вход. По ощутил, как дёргается опавший было член. От давления на дырку та сжалась, а потом вытолкнула несколько капель остававшегося внутри семени трандошанина. Барада заворчал довольно, размазывая густые капли по тугому ободку.

— Вот так, чтобы все видели, что ты наша сучка.

По запротестовал и попытался сказать что-то, но получил лёгкий удар по щеке. Член во рту дрогнул.

— Кому сказано — не шевели языком? — строго сказал Барада. — Ох, блядь, быстрее бы эти бюрократы из Ордена свалили!

Он оставил ягодицы По в покое и развалился на кресле, лениво поглаживая щёку По и подёргивая его за волосы, пока тот изо всех сил старался сглатывать рот слюну И всё равно ощущал, как медленно увеличивается наполняющая его рот плоть. Впрочем, собственный член тоже наливался кровью и больше не висел жалко между сомкнутых бёдер.

Находясь в таком положении, всё, что мог видеть По — разве что короткую, завивающуюся мягкими волнами шерсть, окружающую пах клатуинца. О происходящем вокруг приходилось догадываться по звукам шагов и голосам. Вот и незнакомый голос: он здорово отличался от уже привычного раздражённого шипения Сифа.

— Это ещё кто? Где Варка? — пробормотал клатуинец вполголоса.

— Барада! — рыкнул Сиф. — Прошу прощения, мой напарник туповат.

— В таком случае вам не повезло. Меня назначили инспектировать эту базу. Полнейший беспорядок и некомпетентность! — в голосе хватало презрения и угрозы, но был он слишком высоким и шатким, чтобы воспринимать его всерьёз. По бы сказал, что обладатель голоса был примерно одного с ним возраста, и явно претендовал на власть и уважение, которых ему пока что не доставалось. Тон внезапно изменился, растеряв добрую часть уверенности и став почти растерянным: — Что за бардак у вас тут творится? В Первом Ордене запрещено рабство!

— Так он не раб, — ответил Сиф, подойдя и смачно хлопнув По по выставленной напоказ заднице: — Верно, дружок?

Место удара пощипывало, хотелось больше прикосновений, больше шлепков и… Всего больше. По застонал и прогнулся в пояснице, скопившаяся во рту слюна вязко сползла по губам к подбородку и капнула на пол.

— Видите, начальник? Ему с нами хорошо.

— Я вам не верю. Если вы удерживаете этого человека здесь против его воли… — окончание фразы повисло в воздухе.

— Нет-нет! Он — такой же профессионал своего дела, как мы с вами. Занимается тем, что у него лучше всего получается. — По мог поспорить, что Сиф подмигнул. — Если не верите, начальник, можете сами убедиться.

Голос ящера стал вкрадчивым и низким. От его тона по коже бежали мурашки.

— Почему он не прекращает делать… это в моём присутствии? — голос проверяющего ощутимо дрогнул. По слышал медленные приближающиеся шаги, и сильнее вжался лицом в пах Барады.

— О, да вы, начальник, верно, ничего не знаете о клатуинцах.

— Я знаю достаточно! — раздражённо ответил тот. — И хватит фамильярничать. Вам предписано обращаться ко мне по званию.

— Прошу прощения, лейтенант, такого больше не повторится, — уступчиво произнёс Сиф. — И всё же… Наш друг Дэрэк и впрямь свободный человек. Просто он, как бы это сказать… застрял.

— Застрял? — заинтересованно отозвался проверяющий.

— Ага. Взялся пососать, отрабатывая свои кредиты — и перестарался. Барада выпустил узел, и теперь им с Дэрэком придётся ждать, пока тот не спадёт.

— И, кхм… И долго это продлится?

— Какое-то время. Может, несколько минут, а может — часов…

По практически видел, как нервничает и потеет бедный лейтенантик. Наверняка не может оторвать взгляда от покрасневшей от шлепков задницы. По выгнулся сильнее, напряг ягодицы, чувствуя, как сжимается плотное кольцо мышц, выталкивая новую порцию семени, и застонал. Член во рту вновь дрогнул, напрягаясь.

— Ему… не больно?

— Нисколько. Но наверняка очень одиноко.

Голоса лейтенанта и Сифа теперь доносились с одной стороны, и воображение По рисовало, как крепкие кисти ящера скользят по чёрной ткани орденской формы к блестящей пряжке ремня.

— Только посмотрите, какая хотящая дырка. Знаете, лейтенант, мы ребята не жадные, и будем только рады поделиться, — вкрадчивый голос Сифа обволакивал, лишал воли. — И мы никому не скажем. Никто не узнает. Ни-ко-гда.

По почти хотелось, чтобы лейтенант согласился на предложение. После быстрого перепихона с Сифом в туалете той забегаловки внутри будто разгоралось всепожирающее пламя. По хотел вновь почувствовать ребристый член, его движение внутри, то, как он растягивает его, давит на простату, извергается жгучим семенем. Ему нужно было ощутить трение и наполненность, он слишком долго пробыл пустым, покинутым.

Ягодицы нерешительно коснулась рука в кожаной перчатке — вполне человеческая, — нежно, почти невесомо погладила. По слышал шумное прерывистое дыхание — такое неглубокое и частое, что, казалось, человек сейчас упадёт в обморок.

— Ну же, смелее, — пророкотал Сиф, видимо, толкнув проверяющего. Тот запнулся, упал на По и вынужден был упереться в него руками.

На мгновение бёдра лейтенанта плотно прижались к По сзади, и он почувствовал чужое возбуждение.

— Что вы себе позволяете?! — возмущённо произнёс лейтенант, но Сиф не обратил ни малейшего внимания на его слова.

— Он красивый, правда? — утробно прошипел ящер. — Такие блестящие волосы, такая мягкая кожа, такой ладный упругий попец…

По чувствовал, как руки лейтенанта, сперва нерешительные, всё смелее гуляют по его спине и плечам. От их прикосновений исходила мягкая нега, а перчатки приятно холодили разгорячённую кожу. Отчего-то лейтенант никак не решался перейти к бёдрам.

— Смелее, — шептал Сиф, — смелее, лейтенант…

По стало любопытно: как выглядит этот парень? Он, очевидно, был довольно молод. Не слишком тяжёлый, узкобёдрый, он старательно (и безуспешно) пытался взять под контроль своё дыхание. Его прикосновения — нежные и осторожные, — будили в По что-то, чего он не чувствовал ни в животном трахе с Сифом, ни в страстных совокуплениях с Зори, ни в торопливой ебле со случайными партнёрами. Самое близкое к этому, что испытывал По — наивная нежность белокурой первокурсницы из Академии, которая шёпотом призналась утром, что он был у неё первым и она никогда его не забудет.

— Он… я… Нет! Не так! Так нельзя, — произнёс лейтенант, но как-то неубедительно. 

— Да бросьте! Это же просто лучший способ совершить, скажем так, глубокую проверку, — Сиф хмыкнул: — Или у вас с этим проблемы?

По ощутил, как бёдра лейтенанта крепче вжались в его — очевидно, Сиф помог, — и услышал тихий жалобный стон, почти скулёж. Лейтенант задышал тяжелее; с той же осторожностью, что и прежде, погладил бока и спину, и наконец-то спустился ниже.

По ощутил, как лейтенант отстранился, его нетвёрдые руки осторожно сжали и раздвинули ягодицы. Входу стало прохладно, яички поджались.

— О, звёзды, — дрогнувшим голосом шепнул лейтенант. — Звёзды…

Пальцы помассировали ягодицы, несколько раз стиснув и раздвинув их. Сперма, вытекшая из входа, размазалась, стало немного зябко. По решил помочь бедняге и повёл задом из стороны в сторону, сжимая и раскрывая дырку, насколько мог.

— Видишь, лейтенант, он хочет тебя.

Эта фраза будто стала спусковым крючком: сзади послышался торопливый шорох одежды, звякнула пряжка ремня, взвизгнула коротко молния — и в промежность ткнулась головка. Член оказался небольшим, тонким и, к счастью, человеческим. Он без труда проник в По, наконец подарив ему чувство наполненности.

Лейтенант заёрзал, коротко вбиваясь торопливыми толчками, покрывая плечи и шею По мелкими поцелуями. Он шептал бессвязную ерунду о его красоте и о том, как жарко у него внутри. По чувствовал, что плавится, подставлялся под удары, подмахивал, как мог, желая, чтобы это длилось как можно дольше. Даже твердеющий член Барады во рту теперь не отвлекал: По водил по нему языком, представляя, что вылизывает мошонку лейтенанта. Хотелось дождаться, пока тот закончит, а потом согнуть его, прижав колени к груди, и хорошенько отодрать — и послушать, какие звуки он при этом будет издавать. Интересно, как он выглядит? Он хоть симпатичный? Бараде и Сифу до красавцев как до края Галактики (по крайней мере, по человеческим меркам), а По всегда был падок на существ приятных глазу.

Лейтенант остановился на мгновение, снял перчатку и зашарил рукой по животу По. Нащупал его член, погладил, взял в ладонь, и продолжил толчки. Теперь, когда он дрочил ему одновременно с движениями бёдер, перед закрытыми глазами По каждый раз зажигались снопы искр. Волны удовольствия, расходящиеся от члена внутри, сталкивались с теми, что пробуждала в нём мягкая холёная ладонь, что ему отдрачивала, и резонировали. Другой рукой лейтенант нашёл сосок и потёр его, да так, что По громко застонал от удовольствия и заработал языком с удвоенным усердием, желая хоть как-то выразить свой восторг.

— Зар-раза, — пробормотал молчавший доселе Барада, и потянул По за волосы, чтобы тот чуть выпустил его член. — Ох, твою! Кончай уже, лейтенант!

Тот и впрямь задвигался быстрее, сбился с темпа, и рука на члене По тоже изменила движения: сместилась к головке, принялась дрочить её лихорадочно быстро, так что перед глазами теперь плясали не искры, а целая галактика. Несколько сильных толчков — и По спустил, чувствуя, как ритмично сжимается его дырка на члене лейтенанта, и как сперма пачкает кожаную перчатку.

Ещё полминуты лейтенант вколачивался в него, всё снижая темп, а потом и вовсе замер, дыша тяжело и шумно. По не знал, как отблагодарить его с набитым ртом, поэтому просто положил ладонь поверх той, что до сих пор гладила его член.

От простого прикосновения лейтенант отшатнулся как от огня.

— Крифф! Что я наделал… Как я… — снова шуршание одежды и звяканье пряжки ремня. — Если вы расскажете кому-нибудь об этом, я вас!..

— Что ты, начальник, и в мыслях не было — заверил Барада.

— Вы показали себя настоящим мужчиной, лейтенант, — согласился Сиф с неприкрытым уважением в голосе. — Вы должны гордиться.

По услышал глубокий прерывистый вздох, а потом ласковые руки лейтенанта деловито натянули на него штаны и погладили по спине.

— Если я узнаю, что вы дурно с ним поступили, я найду вас.

— У нас с ним сделка, — рыкнул Сиф. — А мы слово держим.

Повисло молчание.

— Пусть так. Убирайтесь.

— Вы дадите разрешение покинуть планету?

— Да.

Когда лёгкие шаги лейтенанта затихли вдалеке, По выпустил изо рта член Барады. Челюсть ныла из-за долго открытого рта.

— Он красивый? — кое-как выдавил По, по-прежнему с трудом собирая буквы в слова. Он чувствовал себя разнеженно и лениво, после оргазма хотелось спать.

— Тощий, бледный, — скривился Барада. — Кожа да кости. Разве что волосы интересные.

По поднял бровь.

— Рыжий, — Сиф хищно облизнулся, — люблю рыжих. Я бы сам с ним позабавился.

— Не мели ерунды, он из Ордена. У них вместо мозгов жёваный Устав. Как бы не проболтался, блядь.

Ящер только отмахнулся:

— Не парься, не расскажет он никому. Трус.

— А ты, парень, не отвлекайся, — прогудел Барада и направил голову По к своему члену.

Пришлось вновь раскрывать ноющую челюсть; мягкая головка клатуинца тёрлась о щёку.

— Да твою мать, нашёл время! — рявкнул Сиф. — Заканчивай давай, лететь пора. Позже оторвёшься.

С ворчанием Барада согласился и вынул. Он встал над коленопреклоненным По, заставил того задрать голову и широко открыть рот, а сам довёл себя почти до пика.

— А ну возьми и соси, пока не скажу прекратить, — с этими словами клатуинец сунул кончик члена меж открытых, всё ещё слишком чувствительных губ.

По сосал, втягивая щёки, готовый к тому, что на язык брызнет сперма. Так и вышло: со сдавленным рычанием Барада кончил — только, в отличие от любого человека, с которым По когда-либо спал, спермы у него оказалось слишком много. Она извергалась не толчками, а единым потоком, и очень скоро По ощутил, как его щёки начинает распирать.

— Глотай давай, — хмыкнул Барада и засунул член аж в самое горло. По от неожиданности поперхнулся, закашлялся; Барада отпустил его, давая возможность отдышаться.

— Бля, извини, парень, мой косяк.

Терпкий вкус клатуинца, казалось, пропитал все чувства По. Он отфыркивался, отплёвывался и утирал лицо и рот руками, но это не помогало. Дроид-мышь пробежала рядом, убирая крохотными щёточками брызги смешанной со слюной спермы.

— По местам, — скомандовал между тем Сиф, — Взлетаем!

Быть на корабле и не сидеть за штурвалом всегда казалось По странным. Он знал, что его место — в кресле пилота. А сейчас оба места были заняты, и По не знал, куда себя деть. Он чувствовал себя потерянным. Все последние сутки ощущались сплошным сумасшествием. Сорванная сделка, крушение, кантина, Сиф, Барада, лейтенант этот…

— Иди сюда, — позвал Сиф, — будешь показывать, где своё корыто обронил.

По мог бы найти, что ответить, но чувствовал себя вымотанным — и морально и физически, поэтому встал за креслом, вцепившись в подголовник, и окинул взглядом карту.

— Север, пять градусов.

— А потом?

— Вдоль реки, до излучины.

— На равнине упал?

— Угу.

— Принято, малыш. Иди отдохни пока.

Соблазн отдохнуть был очень велик, но следовало уточнить важную деталь:

— Мой астромех.

Сиф кивнул: 

— Не тревожься, мы заберём его. Слово даю.

Кое-как дотащив себя до койки, По заполз в нишу и почти сразу вырубился, понадеявшись, что не проснётся в казематах Первого Ордена.

Его разбудило взволнованное пиликанье над ухом.

— Би-би, дай поспать… Би-Би!

Он вскочил, едва не ударившись головой о верхнюю панель койки, и принялся радостно тереть бока астромеха.

— Дружище! Как же я скучал!

Мимо прошёл клатуинец и пихнул По разогретый паёк, насмешливо фыркнув:

— Он от тебя ни на шаг не отходил. Питомец твой, что ли?

ББ-8 оскорблённо пискнул и угрожающе выдвинул горелку.

— Мы с ним летаем вместе. Давно уже.

— Тогда понятно, — кивнул Барада. — Ты, наверное, помыться хочешь. Я бойлер включил, вода уже нагрелась.

— Спасибо.

По отчётливо вспомнил о своём договоре с Сифом. Проезд свой он ещё не отработал, и от этой мысли (а также от воспоминаний о прошедшем дне) по телу прошла волна приятного возбуждения, но не такого бешеного, как прежде. Видимо, секрет трандошанина на него больше не действовал.

— А мой корабль? — рискнул спросить По.

Барада показал пальцем вниз:

— Спрятали в контейнере. Руду пришлось по дороге скинуть.

— Дорого я вам обошёлся.

— Ничего, ты того стоишь, — Барада криво усмехнулся. — Как приведёшь себя в порядок, подходи в рубку.

Уточнять, для чего, не надо было. По тупо кивнул и остановил взгляд на бёдрах клатуинца. Он помнил, какой у того крупный, толстый член. Между ягодиц саднило, у По не было уверенности, что он сможет принять в себя нечто такого калибра.

— Там бакта в аптечке. Я тебя немного смазал, пока ты дрых, но лучше ещё, — он махнул рукой и, не закончив мысль, ушёл.

ББ-8 недовольно ворчал на По. За то, что тот исчез надолго, бросил и его, и корабль, да ещё чужаки вокруг вели себя странно. Объяснять дроиду, какими странными бывают отношения, которые иногда связывают разумных, у По сил не было, поэтому он попросил ББ-8 присмотреть за кораблём до окончания полёта, а сам отправился в душ.

Клатуинец ничего не напутал: в санузле стояла душевая кабинка, а сверху лились настоящие струи горячей воды — не мелкая, подававшаяся под напором водяная пыль, которую использовали в целях экономии, а вода! Невиданная роскошь!

Нежиться под приятно горячим потоком, казалось, смывающем усталость и дурные мысли, хотелось вечно, но По усилием воли вытолкнул себя из кабинки и, покопавшись в аптечке, нашёл там тюбик с бактой. Легко раздвинув ягодицы, он смазал вход, а потом, набрав на пальцы ещё, осторожно принялся раскрывать себя. На ум пришли воспоминании о вчерашнем лейтенанте, и По с силой погладил член, позволяя возбуждению свободно разливаться по телу. Лёгкая саднящая боль в промежности ушла окончательно, яйца потяжелели, и По, обернув вокруг бёдер полотенце, направился в рубку.

Сиф и Барада встретили его свистом.

— Ого! Да ты освоился!

— Сядешь ко мне на колени?

— Только если дашь порулить, — с усмешкой подмигнул По. — Где мы сейчас?

— Семнадцатый сектор, — ответил Сиф, выводя на экран карту. — Ещё слишком близко к территориям Ордена, чтобы менять курс, так что держимся маршрута: сперва доберёмся до границы с девятнадцатым, а там можно рвануть куда угодно, хоть на Нар-Шаддаа.

— Мне подходит.

— Нам тоже, — Сиф жадно оглядел голый торс По и откинулся в кресле. — Барада, порулишь?

— Только если потом он ко мне подойдёт.

— Годится! — Ящер приподнялся, опираясь на подлокотники, и принялся расстёгивать комбинезон. — Иди сюда, парень.

По с любопытством следил за тем, как обнажается чешуйчатая кожа Сифа. В туалете кантины он совсем не видел его тела: чувствовал — да, но не видел. Ему стало любопытно. Он подошёл ближе, опустился между широко расставленных ног, и принялся наблюдать.

Чешуйки всех оттенков — от болотно-зелёного до золотистого — покрывали твёрдое мускулистое тело. Они переливались при движении, словно идеально подогнанная дюрасталевая броня. По протянул руку, и после одобрительного кивка коснулся рельефного живота. Под ладонью была чешуя, гладкая и холодная, но от прикосновений По она будто бы теплела, разгоралась внутренним жаром.

Ему было слегка завидно: едва ли он когда-нибудь сможет добиться такого отчётливого рисунка мускулов. Тело трандошанина, кажется, вовсе не содержало жира: под прочной чешуйчатой кожей можно было проследить движение каждой мышцы. И свет причудливо переливался, играл на крохотных гранях. Это было чарующе, как движения хищника, нападающего из засады. По как никогда чётко ощущал, насколько он, человек, мягче и уязвимей.

Он проследил пальцами рисунок чешуи, идущий от груди к впалому животу и ниже. Сиф выпутался из рукавов, приспустил комбинезон и обнажил гладкую, чуть выступающую кость лобка, на которой узор его шкуры свивался причудливыми спиралями.

По сунулся было пощупать, но Сиф перехватил его руку и покачал головой.

— Только когда я выпущу их, малыш. Только тогда.

Он раздвинул бёдра шире, запрокинул голову, напрягая шею, и из его промежности показались два скрученных валика, покрытых прозрачной слизью. Они разворачивались на глазах, как листья папоротника — полосатые, нескольких оттенков зелёного, с более тёмными рельефными рёбрами и черными выпуклыми точками, которые симметричной строчкой лежали на их внутренних сторонах.

— Теперь давай.

Мошонки не было, как не было привычной крайней плоти или обвивающих ствол вен — только ребристые, чуть отогнутые друг от друга стволы с твёрдыми головками. По завороженно коснулся кончиков большим и указательным пальцами, провёл по всей длине и остановился у основания. Члены выходили из мягких складок кожи, и соединялись друг с другом у корня.

— Скажи мерзость, — хмыкнул Барада.

Сиф в ответ зашипел:

— За навигацией следи!

По не испытывал отвращения, он был… заинтригован. Смелее взявшись за более крупный член, он коснулся головки губами, и провёл по всей длине, пробуя на вкус. Смазка, покрывавшая члены, оказалась почти безвкусной, а на ощупь они были такими же гладкими, как остальная шкура ящера. Не ощутив отклика на ласку, По наклонился ниже и прижался губами к месту соединения членов. Сиф зашипел, но на этот раз иначе — как от сдерживаемого удовольствия. По прошёлся по узкой ложбинке языком, потом ещё раз, усилив нажим, и почувствовал ладонь на своём затылке.

— Крифф, малыш, ты точно знаешь, что делать.

Самодовольно улыбнувшись, По продолжил исследовать гениталии ящера. Он кружил между членами, посасывал головки, и даже сунул кончик языка во влажную щель, откуда выходили стволы, но, видимо, это было слишком чувствительное место, потому что Сиф жёстко одёрнул его.

В конце концов, он осмелел, взял оба члена в ладонь, заставляя их соединиться, и направил себе в рот, не особенно бережно задевая зубами рёбрышки, на что Сиф только порыкивал, но не протестовал.

— Крифф, детка! Да! О, звёзды!

Сиф подкидывал бёдра, придерживая По за волосы, и, не отрываясь, смотрел на его растягивающиеся губы и высунутый язык, по которому скользили головки членов.

— Блядь, я сейчас, сейчас…

Решив, что другого шанса может и не представиться, По нащупал пальцами основание членов и надавил. Из щели брызнуло смазкой, а в рот По — семенем и секретом. Сперма трандошанца оказалась прозрачной и горькой.

— Сука, — Сиф смотрел на него расфокусированным взглядом со смесью ненависти и уважения. — Подловил момент.

Барада, украдкой наблюдавший за происходящим, щупая член через штаны, разразился громким лающим хохотом.

Секрет, часть которого По случайно проглотил, начал печь, оживая огненными точками во рту и на коже.

— Вот, выпей, пройдёт помягче, — клатуинец протянул По плоскую фляжку.

— Это что?

— Виски. Хороший, лучше того, что в кантинах подают, — заверил Барада.

— И зачем?..

— Иначе жечь будет. Рот — слишком чувствительное место для той дряни, что он выпрыскивает из своих отростков.

Не задавая больше вопросов, По приложился к фляге. Жжение во рту и впрямь уменьшилось. Виски мягко прокатился по горлу и осел в желудке приятным теплом. В его животе вновь начала разгораться животная похоть. Он ощутил свою дырку особенно остро: она была скользкой от бакты и начинала пульсировать от мыслей о пальцах внутри. Или не только пальцах.

— Ты вроде хотел порулить.

— Клянусь, если ты испортишь хоть что-то…

— Успокойся, Сиф, я прослежу, — Барада похлопал себя по коленям. — Залезай.

Пока По стаскивал полотенце и решал, как удобней устроиться на втором пилоте, Сиф натянул комбинезон и ушёл в сторону санузла, оставив их одних.

К удивлению По, Барада и впрямь был сосредоточен на панели навигации, и не пытался его облапать. Это было несколько странно, учитывая род их сделки. По поёрзал на широких бёдрах, откинулся на грудь клатуинца, и принялся неспешно дрочить, дразня свою дырку пальцами. Он чувствовал возбуждённый член под своими ягодицами, но решил не проявлять инициативы, чтобы не помешать.

— Ушёл зализывать раненую гордость, — кивнул Барада в сторону пустого кресла Сифа. — Ты ведь ему прямо туда палец засунул, верно?

По кивнул.

— А ты не робкого десятка!

— Это так опасно?

— Ну, мне он за одно предложение вылизать его щёлку чуть рожу не откусил.

Теперь многое становилось понятно: этих двоих связывала не только работа, но и постель. А, учитывая то, как относилось к межвидовым связям общество трандошан, эти отношения должны были быть куда глубже, чем их хотели выставить.

— Вы давно вместе?

— Почти десять лет уже, — не стал отпираться Барада.

— Тогда зачем меня взяли? Решили разнообразить личную жизнь?

Клатуинец хмыкнул:

— А ты попробуй трахнуть трандошанина — сам поймёшь. Его чешуйчатый зад всё равно что броня. Он им бластерные выстрелы отражать может, если приспичит, — он рассмеялся своей шутке и продолжил: — Его смазка — это, конечно, что-то. Вот только у меня ведь тоже есть гордость, я не хочу вечно быть его течной сучкой.

— Но это даже приятно, — По раздвинул пальцы, наслаждаясь тем, как накапливается возбуждение в поджатых яичках.

— Приятно, — согласился Барада, и переключил экран. — Всё, мы в девятнадцатом секторе!

Он вызвал карту меньшего масштаба и указал на нее:

— Мы здесь. Чтобы не выбиться из расписания, прыгнуть можем на пять парсеков. Максимум — семь. Выбирай, где тебя высадить.

По впился глазами в названия и координаты. Вариантов было много, даже слишком много, чтобы выбрать быстро. Хотя, в принципе, почти любая планетка подойдёт. 

— Вот тут.

— Уверен?

— Да, есть там пара знакомых.

— Ну, как знаешь.

Пока Барада забивал координаты прыжка, По расстёгивал его брюки. Большой, упругий член в руке дёргался, Барада порыкивал, морщился, но не отвлекался от своего дела.

— Вот так, готово. Утихомирься ты и сядь спокойно, сейчас прыгать будем.

— Ага.

— Ты слышал, что я говорю?

— Именно.

По привстал, наклонился, почти ложась грудью на руль, и направил член Барады к своей заждавшейся дырке.

— Хочу сделать это в прыжке.

— Да ты совсем отбитый! — уважительно протянул тот.

К тому времени, как Сиф вернулся, По уже ёрзал на коленях клатуинца, а горячий член распирал его изнутри. Они пристегнулись кое-как: вдвоём одним ремнём, дождались первого пилота, и запустили отсчёт.

В момент прыжка, когда тело привычно прижало перепадом внутренней гравитации, По едва не кончил. Когда звёзды размылись и превратились в медленно текущие по лобовому стеклу полосы, он отстегнул ремень безопасности, поставил пятки на колени Барады, уперся ладонями в заблокированную панель управления, и принялся раскачиваться, чувствуя, как движется в нём гладкий упругий член. Узел, ещё не набухший, но уже заметный, который По, морщась, впихнул в себя, садясь сверху, теперь давил прямо на простату, заставляя двигаться быстрее, только бы снова ощутить его в том самом месте.

— Ох, бляа-а-а, как хорошо, — простонал По, опускаясь почти до упора. Барада поддерживал его за ягодицы, разводя их в стороны и непрерывно сжимая.

Мокрый нос клатуинца тыкался то в шею, то в спину, а его шершавый язык оставлял длинные влажные полосы на коже. Сиф смотрел на них чуть светящимися в темноте космоса глазами, и По почти готов был поклясться, что видит в них нотки ревности.

Он кончил, глядя на летящие навстречу звёзды широко распахнутыми глазами.

Барада так и не завязал его, хотя они едва избежали этого, слишком увлечённые полётом. Если бы не Сиф, который вовремя сдёрнул По с колен напарника, лежать бы им, сцепившись, несколько часов.

Разомлевший после оргазма, По едва двигался, позволяя Сифу вертеть себя как угодно. Тот положил По на узкую койку и, пристроившись сзади, заталкивал в него попеременно то один, то другой член. Спустя минут десять к ним присоединился Барада, длинным широким языком вылизывавший яйца По и край его дырки, в которую Сиф увлечённо вгонял свои члены.

Туман от трандошанского секрета прошёл на этот раз быстрее. По отключился на несколько часов, но проснулся бодрым и с ясной головой. Он перевернулся на спину и почувствовал, как внутри что-то двигается. В сиюминутном испуге пощупав дырку, он ощутил нагретые телом грани металлических цилиндров.

— Какого хуя?!

Сиф и Барада рассмеялись так, будто шутки лучше в жизни не слышали.

— Это, — утирая выступившие от смеха слёзы, пояснил Барада,— твой гонорар. Мы же обещали.

— Больные ублюдки, — прорычал По и, охнув от поменявших положение кредитов внутри, похромал в душ.

Как оказалось, ему хорошо заплатили.

Они высадили его на маленькой торговой планетке; помогли выгнать крестокрыл из контейнера (По и не подозревал, что контейнеры для руды настолько огромны), дали с собой пару пайков и тюбик бакты (с очень сальными ухмылочками).

— Ящер-2. Наш позывной, — как бы между делом произнёс Сиф. — Открыты на частоте дельта-051.

— Не сдохни там, в своём Сопротивлении, — добавил Барада.

По широко улыбнулся и от всего сердца выставил перед собой средний палец. Его попутчики только рассмеялись этому, махнув на прощание.

* * *

Когда среди появлявшихся тут и там в небе Экзегола кораблей мелькнул орденский погрузчик, По с подозрением открыл на приём частоту дельта-051.

— Это «Ящер-2», прилетели защищать тылы нашего приятеля По Дэмерона.

— По, что за херня? — послышался озадаченный голос Снапа.

— Не спрашивай, просто… Просто не спрашивай.

— Расскажешь позже?

— Нет.

Всё продолжало идти наперекосяк. Кажется, всю его ёбаную жизнь.

Конец.


End file.
